Johnny and Squee at NASCAR
by DOLLISGODANDYOUWILLDIE
Summary: Johnny takes Todd Squee on a trip to the NASCAR race.
1. Out of cups

Johnny got out of his car and walked into the 24/7, he walked to the back where the brain freezy machin was and reached for a a cup. He cursed under his breath when he noticed there where none. He stomped up to the front and to the clerk, "Excuse me," he said, "You seem to be out of cups for the brain freezy machin." the clerk looked up from his magzene. "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. Johnny got angry but tried to keep his voice calm, "Your job, go and refill them." Nny said,. "Thats not my job, it's Rick's." said the clerk, "Them tell Rick to refill them!" he said through grinding teeth, "He's on his lunch break, he'll be back in an hour." said the clerk, "Then why don't you do it for him!" shouted Johnny loseing all remaning pretences of calm, "Cause it's not my job." he replied. "Then just get me a cup!" Nny yelled. "Sorry dude, can't do that. Johnny whiped out his tazer and stabed the guy in the neck, "Sorry dude." he said, mimicking the clerk's voice. Back at his house, he recharged his tazer while the store clerk screamed in a box of rats, he looked down to see some pieces of paper that had fell out of the man's pokect while he was dragging him in kicking and screaming, he leaned down to pick them up, they where tickets for this Sunday's race. "Hmm, should I go, Nailbunny?" he asked the floating rabbit head, the clerk contenued to scream, "I don't think he'll be needing them." replied the bunny head,"Besides, it would get you out of the house." "Your right my bunny, there are two of them, I should take someone." he said "Maybe Devi?" "No, she's still upset you tried to kill her." said Nailbunny. "Squee then. Yeah Squeegee needs some fun in his life, and it would get him out of the house." said Nny, "Thats a great idea, Nny." said the rabbit

Todd sat in his bed, Smhee held to his side like glue, trying to sleep. "It will be okay Smhee," he said to the bear, "If the monsters get us, daddy will be happier." He heard a tap tap on the window and the Scray Neighbor Man climbed through. "_Squee!_" he said, hideing under his blankets, "Hello Squeegee!" said Nny, closeing the window. "Your not gonna tell me any stories are you Nny?" asked the little boy, "No, not tonight, I just came to tell you we're going to the NASCAR race this weekend! We're leaving tomarrow!" he said, "But the race is Sunday and tommarow is Wedsday." said Squee, "Well the race track is a day's drive away and I thought we could campout there until Sunday, I'm renting a camper." he turned to the window, "I'll be back at eight to pick you up!" he said, climbing out and shuting it back. Todd hoped his parents wouldn't mind him being gone, _Of course they won't !they don't care where you are!_ Smhee said "I guess your right Smhee." he said and fell asleep.


	2. McDoddles and strange name

**Meanwhile **

Johnny pulled the camper into his yard. He had killed the owner a few mouths back and just now had the reason to use it, he would need to clean it out, but it would fit him and squee comfertably.

The next day at nine am, Johnny was all ready on his way to the track. Squee was asleep next to him in the other seat, they where passing a 24/7. He pulled in the parking lot and woke Squee. "You want something to drink?" he asked as the little boy blinked the sleep from his eyes. " we get something to eat? Mommy forgot to fed me last night." he said. "Okay, we'll stop at McDoddle's after I get a Brain Freezy, wanna come in?" he asked, "Sure." said Todd unbuckling his belt. In the store the clerk was draped over the counter half asleep. He whent to the back to see that they didn't have Cherry doom or frosty peanut, but they did have Egg, a fairly new flavor the place he usally went to didn't have. They also had an older flavor, turkey and peas, the other place didn't carry anymore. He got a blueberry one, it was too early to try the more exsotic flavors. As he promised, Nny took Squee to McDoddle's after getting his freezy. Johnny beat his palm in flustration, Squee's food was takeing forever cause there where so many others that needed food. A man at the table next to Johnny and Squee's turn to them with a smile, he looked at Nny, "So, are you taking your son to the NASCAR race?" he asked, Todd looked up, "Nny's not my daddy, but we are going to the race." he said. "Don't talk to strangers, they might not be as nice as they seem." Johnny said. "I assure you, you have nothing to worry about, Sir." said the man, Johnny let a small, evil grin spread across his face. "I was talking to you." he said and the man turned around.

It was now close to six and Squee was hyped up on an energy drink Johnny had bought thinking it was a soda, they pulled up to the NASCAR stadium. They where directed to where the campers where parked, and Nny got out of the car, followed by Squee who ran around the camper five times. Nny unloaded his stuff, his knives, sketch books, leather trench coat, and some shirts that weren't covered in blood. (he had spent a while the previus night trying to find some) and Squee's stuff, his bear, and some clouthes. Sigh, he thought The poor kid don't have much.

Todd walked around the camper place, he saw some kids, around his age, playing soccer. He ignored them, but one of them walked over to him anyway. "Hi, I'm Dusty, wanna play?" he asked, "I don't know how. I'm T..." a ball flew pass him, he jumped back and squeed at the same time. "Tsquee is it?" asked Dusty, "No just Squee, i mean Todd." he replied, "Whatever Squee." Dusty called over his friends. "This is Thor, Reef, J-Ped, and House." he interduced, Thor was grey headed with long arms and a rugged smile, ;Reef remined him of Johnny, dark and tall with an evil grin; J-Ped had blond hair that was long and shaved underneath; and House had grey eyes, and black hair with red streaks in it(btw House and Dusty look simluer but Dusty's hair is dark purple) Todd said hi to all of them, noticeing their funny names. He heard Johnny call him, "I gotta go," they followed him back to Nny's camper. They stood there, not interducing themselves and Johnny didn't ask who they wear, so Squee interduced them "Johnny, this is Dusty, House, J-Ped, Thor, and Reef. Guys, this is Johnny." he said "Well we better be off then." said Dusty, and they left.

That night, Nny told Squee the story abot him and the guy who is-currently- in a box of rats, normaliy when he told Squee a story he was up for weeks, but coming down of the suger high from the 'soda' he feel asleep rather quickly.

A/n: Don't expect anymore chapers up this quickly, I still have a lot more to come and I think it might be likeable, it isn't really funny so far but i'll work on makeing it better

Today: go forth and become a happy cabbadge!


End file.
